scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Marie
Marie is the tritagonist from The Aristocats. Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky: She is one of Duchess's kittens and one of Stephen Squirrelsky's friends. Marie played Uniqua in The Cats (The Backyardigans) She is a ladybug Maria played Dinah in Selena Gomez in Wonderland She is a kitten. played as Timon in The Lola King, and The Bunny Queen She is a meerkat. played Rajah in Dumboladdin She is a tiger played as Young Simba in The Duchess King, The Alley Cat Queen, and The Female Cat Queen She is a lion cub. played as Tinker Bell in Jason Pan She is a fairy. played as Eilonwy in The Black Cauldron (MortonMovieMaker Animal Style) She is a princess. played as Charity in Santa Claws 2 The Santa Cats She is a white retriever puppy. played as Young Mai in Avatar: The Last Airbending Animal She is a Fire Nation Noble. She played Tickety Tock in Young Simba's Clues She is a clock played as Carly in Wild West: The Cowcats Of Meow Mesa She is a cat. played as Maddie in The Return of Yogi She is Luke Fisherwood's new best friend. played as Princess Jasmine in Oliverladdin, Oliverladdin 2: The Return of Shere Khan, Oliverladdin 3: Oliver and the King of Thieves, Olladdin, Olladdin 2: The Return of Ratigan and Olladdin 3: The King of Thieves She is a princess. played as Evelyn Penswald in Oliver and Berlioz She is Jason's love interest. played as Sofia in the First She is a girl from the village who becomes princess played as Faline in Oliver (Bambi) and Oliver 2 (a.k.a Bambi 2) She is a fawn. played as Linnie McCallister in Home Alone (FGRForever Animal Style) and Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (FGRForever Animal Style) She is a sister. played as Young Nala in The Cat King She is a lioness. played as Baby/Toddler/Young/Mid-Teen Odette in The Fox Princess She is a princess. played as Cat Yzma in The Wolf-Dog's New Groove She is a kitten. played as Young Katara in Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style She is a waterbender. played as Young Anastasia in Sawyerstasia She is a Russian girl. played as Sophie Leary in Edmond in New York She is Mrs. Leary's middle child. played as Izzy in Oliver and The Neverland Pirates She is a pirate. played as Babs Bunny in Tiny Toon Adventures (CoolZDane Style) She is a bunny. played as Blossom in The Powerpuff Girls (Coolzdane Animal Style) She is the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. played as Bubbles in The Powerpuff Cats (MichaelSar12IsBack Style) She is a cute Powerpuff Girl. Baby einstein amy rose as Giraffe Puppet She is a cute Powerpuff Girl. We Played Lucky in O'girl Played as Karen in Winnie the Pooh (a.k.a Frosty the Snowman) She is a Young Girl played Nemo in Finding Nemo LegalizeAnythingMuppets Style Version 1 She is a Little Clownfish Portrayals *The Aristowolves - played by Aleu *The Aristomice - is played by Olivia Flaversham *The Aristohanas - is played by Melody *The AristoCartoons - is played by June *The Aristofairies - is played by Baby Bug *The AristoDogs - is played by Angel *The AristoLions - is played by Young Kiara *The Aristocats (TomandCleocatra Style) - is played by Toodles *The Aristomice (Thomas O'Malley Style) - is played by Nibbles Mouse Marvel She played as Loki In Minnie,Cartooners Assemble,Minnie:The Dark World,Minnie:Tales Of Asgard and Minnie and :Blood Friends Gallery Mariefront.gif Mariedisney.jpeg Marie.jpg Marieproud.gif MarieSitting.png MrsMarieCat.png 2621-3.jpg Marie hackwrench by atomictiki-d5xnke4.png|Marie as Gadget Hackwrench Rescue Rangers Away Oliver.jpg Marie (The Aristocats)-1-.png Marie-0.jpg Marie-1.jpg Marie.png marie_queen.gif|Marie Is The Best Queen She Ever New MavisBob VampirePants.png Trivia *Her, Toulouse, and Berlioz's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Piglet Pan, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels since a copy of Berlioz is seen in Skunkules. Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Cats Category:The Aristocats Characters Category:Kittens Category:White Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Kids Category:Franny's Feet Characters Category:Characters with a bow Category:Pajama Sam And Penny Peterson Category:Wild Turkey Category:Splish Splash Splishity Splash Category:Sidekicks Category:Popular Characters Category:Danny's Adventures Allies Category:Children with a cute voice Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures heroes Category:Characters who Appeared in Supernanny Category:Disney Characters Category:Characters voiced by Abigail Zoe Lewis Category:Daughters Category:Girls Category:Sisters Category:Girly Girls Category:Oliver and Marie Category:Tod, Marie, Oliver, Kimba, Simba, Sagwa and Pudge Adventures Category:Animals Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody Characters